Honesty is the Best Policy
by NGOfan2014
Summary: One-shot, an M-rated alternative ending to the episode therapy.


**One-shot, an M-rated alternative ending to the episode therapy. It is explicit, hence the M rating, but I hope the writing has stayed on the side of sexy rather than crude, as that was my intention. Please review but be gentle ;-) I've never written anything like this before. I really hope you enjoy it. **

Lucy was sitting on the sofa of the flat, waiting for Lee to arrive back from the pub where he had gone to meet his dad to try and smooth things over between them. It had a difficult few days for him and she felt guilty, now sat nervously awaiting his return, wondering what state he might be in when he did. Lucy had just started a counselling course at college and had used Lee as a guinea pig on which to practice some of her new found skills. All of this had unearthed some deep-seated emotional wounds that Lee still carried over his dad, who had walked out on him as a child. Lucy had suggested that him and Frank sat down and talked openly, with her acting as an intermediary, hoping this might help Lee overcome his issues. Unfortunately, during their discussion Frank revealed that Lee had been a mistake, and that he blamed him for the breakdown of his marriage, leaving Lee feeling more rejected than ever. Lucy felt so bad for him, and for hoped she hadn't made things all the worse.

When Lucy had suggested to Lee that his issues surrounding his father had left him unable to form meaningful relationships with the opposite sex, he had become very defensive, but had agreed to her counselling idea as he knew there was some truth in what she said. He had been in love with Lucy for years but had never dared to admit it. Partly because he couldn't imagine her ever feeling the same way about him, and he believed it would be awkward, even impossible for them to remain as friends and flatmates if she knew the way he felt. He still held on to a hope that him and Lucy would one day be more than just friends, yet in a way the thought of this scared him even more than her rejecting him. He feared that he would inevitably mess things up between them and he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her or losing her. The way his dad treated his mum and him had affected Lee more than he ever admitted and deep down he did worry that he would end up repeating his dad's behaviour.

What Lee didn't know was that when Lucy was talking about him not being able to form close personal relationships with women, she didn't really mean women per se, she meant her. Lucy couldn't pinpoint the moment when she began to have romantic feelings towards Lee, it'd been quite a long time ago, but those feelings had developed very gradually, and being confused by them she had always tried to push them away. The incident a few months ago when Lee dated Psychopath Rachel had been a massive wake-up call for Lucy, making her realise how strong her feelings for him really were. She had experienced intense jealousy when he started seeing Rachel, then when things went wrong and Rachel stood in front of them threatening Lee with a knife, the thought of losing him was both frightening and heart-breaking. Since then Lucy had been trying to get her head around the idea that she was falling in love with Lee.

Lee and Lucy flirted, a lot- that was true, and over the years they had shared numerous 'moments' – prolonged glances where they became lost in each other's' eyes for a moment, kisses on the cheek that lingered a little too long, unintentional brushes of the skin giving them both goosebumps. They had even kissed once. Yet, it never went further than this, neither daring to declare their feelings. In recent months they had grown closer and closer, and the sexual tension between them was becoming more and more unbearable for them both. Often when they were alone together there were moments when conversation became flirtation, but every time Lucy thought Lee was about to open up to her, maybe even dare to kiss her, much to her frustration he never did, ignoring the hints she was giving him through the tone of her voice or the look in her eyes. She began to wonder if maybe she had misread the signs, that maybe he didn't have feelings for her after all. She had long suspected that Lee fancied her, indeed she had been told so enough times by Tim and Daisy. Nevertheless, she now feared there was no more to it than that. Thus, she thought that if she could help break down his emotional barriers through counselling, she might find out the truth once and for all.

Lee finally arrived home and sat down on the sofa next to Lucy. Much to her relief he seemed a lot happier than he had earlier. They began to talk and Lee revealed that his dad had given him some advice. Lucy dreaded to think what that might have been. To her surprise Lee said, "_he suggested that if I was more honest and open with people I might not end up like him_". Lucy felt again as though he could be on the brink of saying the words she was desperate to hear. "_People?_", she said quietly. " _Alright, you_", he gulped, looking at her nervously. You cut the atmosphere with a knife. Lucy prompted him to continue, whispering "_go on_". Lee's eyes hurried away from her gaze, flitting across the room as he shifted on the sofa uncomfortably. "_What is it? You can tell me anything_", uttered Lucy. "_Ok_", he mumbled, "_but you might regret saying that_". "_Lee?_". "_He said I should be honest about the way I feel about you_". He looked at Lucy again, almost as if he was asking for permission to continue. Her mouth had gone dry now, and her mind was starting to race. "_How do you feel about me?"._ He took a deep breath, "_I like you Lucy, really like you. In fact I think I love you". _Lucy's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She was suddenly speechless, having waited so long to hear him say this she now she didn't really know what to say or do. As Lee waited for a response Lucy cast her eyes down at her lap, not daring to back look into his eyes, suddenly feeling exposed. She wanted to say she felt the same, but knew things would change forever if she did. She needed a moment to form the words.

"_Aren't you going to say anything Lucy? I knew I shouldn't have told you, I mean I don't what I expected you to do when I did. Look, I should go, sorry for making things awkward". _He started to get up. "_Wait, don't go_" Lucy whispered, her voice barely audible, her heart thudding in her chest. Lee turned back around as she grabbed his forearm. "_Lucy, I've told you how feel, and I think it's only fair that you do the same. Even if the truth's not what I want to hear_". Lee's heart went into his mouth when Lucy timidly took his hands in hers and she gave him a shy smile. Her eyes darted between his eyes and mouth as they slowly moved closer together. After what felt like an age their lips finally met. The kiss was tentative at first, both of them getting used to the new sensation of being so close to one another, yet any awkwardness soon gave way to passion, as the tension that had built up for so long was released. Lee's hands cupped Lucy's face and hers wrapped around his neck. Most of their bodies were now touching, and Lucy emitted sigh as Lee ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth more to grant him access. They continued to kiss, deep and heartfelt, and Lee's hands, now resting on Lucy's hips, moved to her back, which he softly caressed as Lucy grabbed his hair and ran her fingers through it.

Their kisses were becoming more and more urgent, and needing air, Lee began kissing and licking along Lucy's jawline, causing her tremble with desire and whimper softly. This sound almost undid Lee, who proceeded to guide Lucy so that she was now lying underneath him on the sofa. She inhaled sharply when she felt his arousal pressing against her. Her own desperate need growing she realised there was now no going back, this was really happening. She managed to speak, her breathing erratic_ "L…Lee, I think we should move to the bedroom"_. Lee looked at her, his eyes scared yet hungry with desire, "_are you sure? You still haven't told me how you feel". "Yes, I'm sure. I want you Lee". _Lucy replied, dipping her hand between them, lightly brushing his hardness through his trousers, sending a jolt of excitement through him. She moved her hand upwards, starting to unbutton his shirt before he pulled them both up. Lucy began to undo the buttons on her blouse, but Lee moved her hands away, wanting to be the one to undress her. They moved towards the bedroom, trying to rid themselves of their clothing without falling over.

They fell onto the bed, removing items of clothing between kisses, until they were both only wearing their underwear. They lay side by side, and stopped their actions to look at each other. Lucy blushed when Lee's eyes travelled up and down her body, telling her how beautiful she was, and she reassured him when he articulated a self-consciousness about his own body, running her hands across his hairless chest, down towards his stomach. Lee kissed Lucy gently, leisurely, and their touching became less frantic, slowing down to a sensual pace. Lee's hands explored, but to Lucy's frustration, every time his caresses reached the top of her body he stopped just short of her breasts. Lucy wasn't sure if he was teasing her on purpose, or whether he was hesitating because he didn't want to rush her but she was being driven to distraction, and eventually, needing to take things further, she took one of his hands and guided it to her breast. He responded, gently cupping then kneading it, mirroring the action with her other breast. He yanked down the lace of her bra, exposing a nipple, which he carefully traced with his thumb before replacing it with is tongue. As he licked and brought her nub to firmness, he continued to palm her other breast. Lucy arched off the bed as his ministrations caused a jolt of electricity which went straight to her groin, and she felt a familiar throbbing there. She helped him to remove her bra and he continued his attentions. She could feel an orgasm begin to build within her even though he had hardly even touched her below the waist yet. He moved his kisses further down her body, stopping just below her navel, eliciting from Lucy a groan of frustration.

He lifted his head to look at her and then kissed his way back up her body, capturing her lips again, before placing kisses along her neck and collarbone, burying his head in her shoulders and nibbling there as she breathed heavily against him. "_L..Lee, mmm, Lee pl..please_?", murmured Lucy. He answered in between kisses, his tone playful yet leaden with arousal, "p_lease what? what do you want?"_ "_Please touch me", _whispered Lucy, every one of her nerve endings on fire. "_Where do you want me to touch you Lucy?". _Surely he wasn't going to make her beg. She was too embarrassed to say the words. "_Here?",_ he asked, stroking her hip. Next he caressed her knee, "_or do you_ _mean_ _here?_". "_Here?", _he repeated as his hand travelled towards her thigh, yet lingered there. This was torture to Lucy, convinced Lee must be paying her back for all the times she had teased him over the years, albeit in very different ways. Yet it was exquisite torture, and she knew the waiting would make the moment to come even more powerful. Lee knew this too, and he wanted prolong their foreplay as much as possible, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back for too long once he was inside her. He wanted give Lucy the best sex she had ever had, and wanted to show her he was more concerned about her pleasure than his own. Yet, just being this close to Lucy, being intimate with her for the first time felt so incredibly exciting that he was already rock hard, and was having to employ every technique he had ever learned to make this last, preventing his body from betraying him and spoiling this moment.

Then finally, when she thought he never would, he nudged her legs apart, holding them there with his own. When his hands reached the top of her thighs, he skirted around the edges of her underwear with his fingers. "_Here?_" "_Mmm, y…yes_", was the only way Lucy could respond as he began to lightly stroke her through the material, feeling how aroused she was. He dared to sneak his index finger underneath the delicate lace, and gave a teasing stroke along her folds, to Lucy's frustration only briefly dipping in between. He took hold of the material at the sides of her underwear and slowly pulled them down her legs. He continued to kiss all over her body, pressing one finger then two inside her, stroking and teasing as he rubbed her bundle of nerves with his thumb. Each time Lucy neared climax, Lee would pause in his ministrations, moving his attentions to another part of her body or changing the speed of his caress. Her arms that had been gripping onto him fell to her sides. She was acutely aware that Lee was doing all the work here, that she was just lying there, but what he was doing to her had rendered her practically immobile, her arms and legs felt like jelly and she was seeing stars. His actions brought her to the brink several times, before she finally tumbled over the edge.

Lucy was recovering from her orgasm, still trembling as Lee leaned down to kiss her mouth. Her need for him had not waned, and she reached down to help him put on a condom before guiding his length to her entrance. Her mouth fell open when he at last entered her, a mere inch or so at first, before withdrawing again. He continued like this, sliding slowly and gently in and out with shallow thrusts, teasing her, going only a little deeper each time. Her breath was now coming in short pants, "_more, I need more_", pleaded Lucy, desperate to feel all of him inside her, before wrapping her legs around his middle. With this he couldn't wait any longer, and swiftly buried himself all the way to the hilt. Lucy gasped, and bit her lip, even though she was more than ready for him, the intrusion made her head spin, and her eyes fluttered closed. Lee let out a low groan, the feeling of her tight heat enveloping him was so pleasurable it was almost unbearable. Lee suddenly stilled, allowing her to adjust to him. "_Open your eyes_" he whispered and she did, looking into his. He carefully moved a stray curl of her hair off her cheek and tucked it behind her ear, "_are you ok? Is this ok?_", he asked. Unable to speak, she nodded head and squeezed him with her inner muscles, giving him the signal he needed. He began to move again, slowly at first, gradually picking up speed as Lucy met his every thrust. "_God Lucy, you feel so good_", Lee sighed, he had never experienced sex like this before. Hearing Lee speak this way made Lucy shudder and she knew she was nearing climax again. She turned her head to the side, and Lee noticed her bringing her hand up to her mouth, biting on her own fingers to stifle her moans. He gently moved it out of the way and entwined it with his. "_It's ok, I want to hear you_", he breathed. "_Lee, I'm so close_", she breathed, digging the fingers of her other hand into his back, before crying out in ecstasy. The feeling of her walls clenching around him drove him over the edge, and he eventually collapsed on top of her, sweat beads dripping off his forehead.

Lee gently moved off Lucy, rolling onto his back so that he was lying next to her. Neither could speak for quite some time, their hearts racing and breathing shallow. As the aftershocks subsided, they turned to face each other. "_We just had sex_", stated Lee, hardly able to believe what had just happened. "_Yes we did_", Lucy said smiling shyly, feeling a little self-conscious, knowing they had crossed a line and unsure what was going to happen next. Lee gently ran his knuckles across Lucy's cheek and then stroked down her arm with his fingertips, before taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. "_The most amazing and intense sex I've ever had_", he added. Lucy nodded her head in agreement. It may not have been the most drawn out or adventurous lovemaking either had experienced, but it had been incredible nonetheless. Having flirted around each other for so long, the release of sexual tension they both felt had been mind-blowing, emotionally as well as physically. Lucy felt compelled to speak, "_I didn't tell you how I felt about you earlier, I wanted to but I was scared. I love you Lee_". Lee's heart almost burst with elation when he heard these words. "_I love you too_", he replied and kissed her firmly on the lips. Lucy moved to rest her head against Lee's chest, snaking her arms around his waist, as his wrapped protectively around her. They remained like this, just enjoying the closeness, before finally falling asleep.


End file.
